Claude et son Highness
by AsamiUsagi
Summary: Claude est le nouveau professeur de biologie du lycée où Alois étude. Il finit par s'apercevoir qu'il éprouve pour ce dernier des sentiments défendus.
1. Chapter 1

"Encore une journée de torture" se dit Claude Faustus, une journée de plus à supporter des gamins stupides qui ne comprennent rien, et ne s'intéressent pas une seconde à ce qu'il dit. Si seulement ses recherches étaient reconnues, il pourrait trouver des investisseurs et n'aurait pas à jouer au prof. Il aurait peut-être mieux fait d'accepter les propositions des labos qui souhaitaient l'engager, seulement dans ce cas il n'aurait plus eu de temps à consacrer à ses recherches. Il était persuadé que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. En effet, il avait terminé ses études de biologie cellulaire l'année dernière et avait souhaité poursuivre ses expérimentations mais les subventions faisaient défaut. Il avait tout de même réussi à convaincre le responsable du labo de l'université de le laisser continuer à l'utiliser, mais il fallait tout de même qu'il se trouve un travail pour gagner de l'argent et avoir de quoi vivre. Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé professeur de biologie dans ce lycée de seconde zone.

La plupart des élèves étaient stupides mais ne l'ennuyaient pas trop. Sauf un. Alois Trancy. Ce garçon de 16, qui en faisait 14, qui ne cessait de le provoquer dès qu'il le voyait, que ce soit en cours ou dans les couloirs. Il n'était vraiment agressif mais il ne s'intéressait à rien, surtout pas à ses cours, et prenait plaisir à le montrer à ses professeurs. Claude avait parlé de lui avec les autres profs, apparemment Alois était arrivé dans ce lycée peu de temps avant lui et avait une histoire familiale compliquée. Mais ça Claude s'en fichait bien, ce n'était pas une raison pour ne rien faire en classe, ni pour répondre de manière insolente dès qu'on lui faisait une remarque, et surtout pas pour arborer constamment cet air d'indifférence. Cependant cela ne semblait pas perturber les autres enseignants. Il semblerait qu'ils prennent leur rôle éducateur encore moins au sérieux que lui.

En fait Claude lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce gamin en particulier l'énervait autant. Ce n'était pas comme s'il mettait le bazar en classe, ou qu'il empêchait Claude de travailler. D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul que ses cours n'intéressaient pas, la plupart des autres élèves avaient des notes déplorables et très peu avaient la moyenne. Mais Alois avait le don de se faire remarquer par Claude. Il s'attendait toujours à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose de mal, quelque chose qui nécessiterait l'intervention de Claude. Ou peut-être qu'il espérait qu'il fasse quelque chose ? Non c'était absurde. Claude se fichait complètement de ce gamin stupide et prétentieux, comme de tous les autres d'ailleurs. Il se contentait juste de le tenir à l'œil au cas où. En réalité Alois le mettait mal à l'aise sans qu'il puisse dire pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il faisait plus jeune que son âge, ou que l'expression qu'il voyait dans son regard renvoyait Claude vers un passé qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

Cela aurait été des raisons suffisantes. Mais au fond il se rendait compte qu'il y avait autre chose.

Quoi qu'il en soit aujourd'hui encore Claude observait Alois du coin de l'œil, et c'est là qu'il le vit faire le faux pas qu'il avait tant attendu. Alois était en train de jouer avec une vieille Gameboy des années 90, franchement qui avait encore ce genre de chose de nos jours. Cet idiot croyait pouvoir cacher son jouet sous la table (quelle naïveté !), ou peut-être qu'il pensait que Claude n'en aurait rien à faire. Pourtant si ce dernier se fichait pas mal que ses élèves réussissent leurs examens ou même comprennent ses cours, il était hors de question qu'ils ne se tiennent pas tranquille pendant ceux-ci. Claude dégageait un air sévère et froid qui faisait que personne n'osait jamais vraiment le contrarier et certainement pas ses élèves, cet air était lui-même accentué par ses lunettes qu'il ne semblait jamais quitter. Pourtant Alois était là en train de faire l'idiot et de l'ignorer complètement. Ce jeune garçon blond ne respectait décidément rien.

« Alois Trancy ! Je peux t'aider !? Je ne te dérange pas trop j'espère ? » Lança Claude d'un ton à la fois moqueur et agacé.

Alois releva la tête et vit que tout monde le regardait, il s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac. Il se mit à rougir, ce qui pour une raison inconnue fit très plaisir à Claude. Mais il n'allait pas perdre la face devant tout le monde. Il murmura un vague « désolé », et fit comme s'il s'en moquait.

« Je crains fort qu'être désolé ne suffise pas. Pour commencer, je vais confisquer ce jouet, ensuite tu resteras ici après les cours pour une heure de colle avec moi. Je dirais à l'administration de prévenir tes parents. »

Alois avait envie de répondre qu'il n'avait pas de parent et qu'il n'y avait que sa famille d'accueil, qu'il ne connaissait que depuis deux mois, à prévenir mais il ne voulait pas que les autres le sachent. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on le prenne en pitié ou qu'on fasse de lui la tête de turc de la classe à cause de ça. Et de toute façon l'administration savait à qui transmettre les messages.

" Ok, ça va. "

" Ne fait pas l'insolent. Bon reprenons, page 6 exercice 8. "

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incidents, Claude ressentait sans pouvoir l'expliquer une forte impatience à l'idée de surveiller Alois ce soir. Alois était bien sûr loin de partager son enthousiasme. Enfin l'heure fatidique arriva. Lorsqu'Alois arriva au niveau la salle où devait se dérouler son heure de colle, Claude l'attendait déjà devant la porte.

" Entre ! " dit-il.

Ce qu'Alois fit en trainant les pieds.

**Voilà j'ai révisé le premier chapitre, s'il vous plais laissé moi des reviews pour que je sache si ça vous intéresse que je poursuive. C'est un Claude/Alois, de plus il est classé M pour une raison (le prochain chapitre le prouvera), donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.**


	2. Chapter 2

Claude ne comprenait pas pourquoi il supervisait lui-même l'heure de colle d'Alois. Le pire c'est qu'il s'était porté volontaire pour le faire. Il aurait pu réquisitionner un surveillant pour s'en charger. Ou alors ne pas coller Alois du tout et se contenter de l'exclure de son cours. Seulement voilà il n'avait pas réfléchi comme souvent lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Alois.

La première fois qu'il l'avait remarqué, c'était pendant l'un de ses cours, il venait tout juste d'arriver dans ce lycée, Alois aussi mais ça il ne le savait pas. Il avait commencé par faire l'appel, les autres élèves le regardaient avant qu'il ne les appelle, détournaient les yeux dès qu'il les regardait et lorsqu'il se tournait pour faire face au prochain nom de la liste, il sentait de nouveau leurs regards sur lui. Mais avec alois ça avait été différent, il ne le regardait pas du tout, comme si Claude ainsi que tout ce qui l'entourait lui était indifférent. Cela agaça ce dernier prodigieusement, cet air apathique qu'il affichait perpétuellement le frustrait énormément. Claude avait su reconnaitre les signes, il avait compris qu'Alois avait été maltraité avant même que ses collègues le lui disent, il était lui aussi passé par là à cause de _cette femme,_ mais lui ne s'était pas laissé abattre, il s'était battu et s'en était sorti sans l'aide de personne. Il s'était tout de même renseigné, s'il avait découvert qu'Alois était encore abusé, il serait intervenu mais il n'en eu pas besoin. Alois était déjà pris en charge par les services sociaux et sa famille d'accueil semblait prendre soin de lui comme il fallait. Alois aurait pu se battre comme Claude mais il préférait gâcher sa vie en ne faisant rien et en se laissant sombrer dans son propre désespoir. Plus qu'autre chose, c'est cette attitude d'auto-apitoiement que Claude ne supportait pas. Il aurait voulu qu'il réagisse, qu'il se batte, mais il aurait aussi voulu qu'il le regarde lui.

Claude savait que physiquement il était au-dessus de la moyenne mais il n'en éprouvait aucune fierté, il ne cherchait pas à plaire, seulement il ne comprenait pas qu'Alois ne le regarde pas du tout. Pourtant ses cheveux noir de jais impossibles à dompter attiraient toujours les regards, tout comme ses yeux de couleur ambre presque jaunes, cachés derrière ses lunettes qui lui données un être à la fois sérieux et sexy, de plus même à travers son costume on pouvait deviner que son corps était bien sculpté. Apparemment tout cela laissait Alois totalement froid. D'accord c'était un garçon mais en général ça n'empêchait pas les autres de le regarder.

Pourquoi pensait-il à ça tout à coup ? Alois était un élève et lui un enseignant, et il devait agir en tant que tel.

« Installe toi devant mon bureau et sors tes devoirs. » lui ordonna-t-il.

« Ok, j'ai des math et de la littérature. »

« Par lequel tu veux commencer ? »

« Ça m'est égale. »

« Tu dois bien avoir une préférence ? »

« Je préférerais rentrer chez moi. » Répondit Alois d'un air narquois.

« Ça suffit ! Être insolent ne te mènera à rien. Puisque tu t'en fiche, tu n'as qu'à sortir les mathématiques. Apparemment tu as des difficultés dans cette matière. »

« Comment vous le savez ? Vous vous intéressez à vos élèves maintenant. »

« Pardon !? Comment oses-tu ? »

« Vous êtes sévère mais je vois bien qu'en fait vous vous en fichez qu'on réussisse ou pas. »

« C'est faux, voyons ! » C'était vrai évidement mais il était hors de question qu'il l'admette, surtout à Alois.

« Vous en faîtes pas tous les autres profs sont pareils. »

« Tu te trompes ! Si je ne m'intéressais pas à toi, pourquoi je prendrais la peine de te donner une heure de colle et de la superviser moi-même ? Cela va peut-être t'étonner mais j'ai une vie en dehors du lycée et il y a d'autres choses que je pourrais faire en ce moment. »

Alois ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça. (Il ne le savait pas mais Claude aussi aurait voulu avoir la réponse.) Alois ne comprenait pas du tout ce prof, il était toujours sur son dos à lui reprocher de ne faire ses leçons alors qu'il laissait les autres en faire encore moins. Les autres enseignants étaient bien contents de laisser Alois dans son coin, il voyait bien que personne ne voulait s'approcher du pauvre gamin traumatisé qu'il était. Mais Monsieur Faustus lui était différent, c'est vrai pourquoi il l'avait collé et pourquoi prendre la peine de lui faire faire ses devoir. Peut-être que c'était un de ces idéalistes débiles qui pensaient faire une bonne action en essayant de le sauver. Ridicule ! Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié, s'il le voulait, il pourrait très bien s'en sortir tout seul, c'est juste que ça n'avait pas d'intérêt, à quoi bon se débattre quand on est destiné à couler, quand on a aucun pouvoir sur sa propre vie, quand tout est décidé par des gens qui soit s'en foutent de vous, soit veulent se servir de vous. Il allait montrer à cet arrogant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui ou de sa compassion.

Il sorti son manuel et son cahier et commença à résoudre les problèmes que son prof de math lui avait donné, c'était tellement facile à partir du moment où il prenait le temps de s'y intéresser. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Monsieur Faustus qui se tenait derrière lui, Alois était sûr qu'il devait être sacrément surpris là. Et il avait raison.

« Je ne comprends pas, tu ne sembles pas avoir de quelconques difficultés à comprendre ses exercices bien au contraire, alors pourquoi tes notes sont-elles si basses ? »

Alois se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais ce compliment lui faisait très plaisir.

« Si tu consentais à faire des efforts en math et dans les autres matières, tu pourrais faire partie des meilleurs élèves du lycée et de grandes universités t'ouvriraient les bras. Il n'est pas trop tard, tu sais. »

« N'importe quoi, pourquoi je voudrais aller à l'université. D'abord c'est pas gratuit et ma famille d'accueil ne payera pas pour ça c'est clair, ils me mettrons dehors dès que j'aurais 18 ans. »

« Tu pourrais avoir des bourses. »

« Pourquoi ça vous intéresse autant ? C'est ma vie, ok ? »

« Justement c'est ta vie alors pourquoi ça t'intéresse si peu ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire après le lycée ? »

Alois ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il ferait après. Trouver du travail, se débrouiller tout seul surement.

« De nos jours on ne trouve pas de travail sans formation, et vu tes dispositions ce serait dommage que tu ne fasses pas d'études. » Dit Claude comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Alois ne répondit rien, s'en doute préférait-il ne pas y penser. Claude poussa un soupir et continua. « Comme tu voudras. Si tu as fini sort la littérature. »

Alois s'exécuta. Alors qu'il était penché sur un texte de Balzac, Claude était lui de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Alois était loin d'être un idiot, résoudre ces problèmes de math aussi facilement ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde et à en juger par ce qu'il voyait la littérature ne lui posé pas plus de difficultés. Avoir de telles capacités et ne pas s'en servir c'était très énervant. Il observa attentivement Alois. Physiquement aussi il avait un grand potentiel, il était plutôt petit et semblait assez fragile mais ça lui donnait un certain charme. Il pourrait surement se trouver un papa gâteau pour l'entretenir. Cette pensée redoubla l'énervement de Claude. Peut-être que c'était ça son projet, se trouver un vieux beau pour le faire payer en échange de son corps. C'était insupportable. L'idée qu'Alois puisse être caressait par des pervers, son cou délicat, ses cheveux blond doux et soyeux, ses lèvres roses et appétissantes, livrés à d'autres ! Non, c'était insoutenable. Si Alois voulait qu'on s'occupe de lui, alors il pouvait très bien le faire.

Sans même qu'il s'en rendre compte, il s'était penché sur Alois, sa tête arriva à la hauteur de son cou, il respira son odeur et s'en fut fini de lui et de son contrôle. Il descendit ses lèvres sur la peau douce de son cou et y déposa un baiser, puis un autre et encore un autre. Alois était surpris. Alors c'était ça qu'il voulait. Pff, c'était pas la peine de faire tout ce cirque ! Il devrait crier, rameuter du monde et l'envoyer en prison pour ça, ça lui ferait les pieds. Mais c'était quand même bizarre, il ne l'avait pas encore empoigné ou jeté au sol pour le baiser. En général on ne prenait pas le temps l'embrasser dans le cou. Claude remonta vers sa mâchoire tout en lui caressant les cheveux et lui fit pencher la tête en arrière afin de pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres. Le baiser était d'abord léger, délicat comme une caresse, puis devient plus appuyé, plus exigeant. Alois savait ce Claude voulait, il ouvrit la bouche, il avait trop l'habitude de se laisser faire pour se rebeller ou se débattre. C'était plus facile comme ça, au moins on ne le battait pas ou moins fort. Et puis pour l'instant Claude n'était pas brutal avec lui alors pourquoi pas. Peut-être qu'après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait, il arrêterait de venir l'embêter. La langue de Claude caressa celle d'Alois, le professeur était comme ensorcelé par ce garçon et par la beauté et la douceur de son corps. Le baiser pris fin et les lèvres de Claude redescendirent le long du cou d'Alois puis sur ses frêles épaules. Tout en continuant l'embrasser et à lui caresser les cheveux Claude porta son autre main sur son torse, il descendit jusqu'à sa cuisse, elle resta là quelques secondes à la masser doucement puis il la remonta et la fit passer sous son t-shirt. Le contact de sa main avec la peau d'Alois était électrisant, autant que l'avait été celui de ses lèvres sur cou ou sur sa bouche. Il désirait tout chez Alois, il voulait le posséder entièrement, il fallait qu'il le prenne, là maintenant, dans cette salle. Il avait envie de lui comme jamais il n'avait eu envie de qui que soit avant. Il n'était plus question de se voiler la face, de se mentir, Alois l'obsédait, il en était conscient à présent et il allait être à lui. Il l'enlaça un peu plus fort, sa main était sur son ventre, il l'a fit glisser jusqu'à l'un de ses tétons et commença à l'effleurer, à le pincer. Alois émit un gémissement. Est ce qu'il aimait ça ? Ça lui plaisait ? Il en avait envie lui aussi ? Il l'aurait dit s'il ne le voulait pas ? Claude commençait petit à petit à reprendre ses esprits. Il était en train d'enlacer un de ses élèves. Peut-être même qu'Alois se sentait obligé, qu'il avait peur, qu'il était dégouté. Claude arrêta net, il retira sa bouche et ses mains du corps d'Alois. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ? Comment arranger les choses maintenant ?

« Je suis désolé… Alois… » Alois semblait confus, Claude n'osait même pas le regarder dans les yeux. « Tu peux y aller… Rendre chez toi. »

« Mais monsieur… »

« Quoi ? »

« Mon bus est déjà passé et le prochain et dans une heure. »

« Oh… Bon dans ce cas, je… je vais te ramener… prends tes affaires. » Mais qu'es- ce qu'il racontait, il ne pouvait ramener Alois chez lui, tranquillement dans sa voiture après ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Il allait forcément refuser.

« Euh… D'accord » Alois rassembla ses affaires, les mis dans son sac et se dirigea vers la porte. Après une seconde Claude fit de même et emboita le pas à Alois pour le guider jusqu'au parking dans un silence gêné.

**Voilà c'était le deuxième chapitre, désolé mais Alois et Claude ne concluent pas celui-là, rassurez-vous ça va venir. J'espère que ça vous a plu. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi des reviews sinon je ne peux pas savoir si vous aimez ou pas.**


	3. Chapter 3

Le silence dans la voiture était pesant. Alois se demandait pourquoi il avait dit que son bus ne passerait pas avant une heure. C'était vrai mais il aurait quand même pu l'attendre. Au lieu de ça il était monté en voiture avec Monsieur Faustus, l'homme qui venait juste de le tripoter dans sa salle de classe. Il pouvait arriver n'importe quoi. Et s'il décidait de ne pas ramener Alois chez lui ? Il allait peut-être arrêter la voiture dans un coin, le violer et le tuer pour l'empêcher de parler. Alois ne voyait pas vraiment Monsieur Faustus agir ainsi, mais bon il n'avait pas non plus vu venir son oncle. Cependant pour l'instant Faustus n'avait pas été méchant avec lui, il avait même été plutôt doux. Ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Mais pourquoi il avait arrêté ? Peut-être qu'il aurait préféré qu'Alois lui fasse des trucs aussi, comme l'appeler papa ou le supplier de lui faire mal ? Sale pervers ! Il pouvait toujours rêver, il était bien comme les autres ! Si seulement Faustus voulais bien parler au lieu de rester aussi concentré sur la route, peut-être qu'Alois serait comment réagir, cette situation le rendait plutôt anxieux.

Claude aussi était en train de se poser des questions. Pourquoi raccompagnait-il Alois ? Il aurait dû le laisser attendre son bus mais le temps que celui-ci arrive il aurait déjà fait nuit, et laisser Alois tout seul dans le noir au milieu de la rue le dérangeait. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris aussi de l'agresser comme ça ? Pourtant les petits jeunes n'avait jamais été son genre. C'est vrai qu'Alois était spécial, son caractère rebelle, son air indécent, son physique envoutant… Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il pas qu'il pense comme ça. Il n'avait que 16 ans. Mais c'est vrai que d'après son dossier c'était bientôt son anniversaire, dans deux mois il aurait 17 ans. Il n'était finalement pas si loin de l'âge adulte. Ce que lui avait fait Claude n'avait pas dû le traumatiser, c'est vrai à cet âge les garçons sont obsédés par le sexe de tout façon. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il n'avait rien dit quand Claude avait commencé à le toucher. Il s'était laissé contrôler par ses hormones. Mais s'il décidait quand même d'en parler à ses tuteurs ou à l'école. Tout ce que Claude avait construit allait voler en éclats, il doutait que ses arguments réussissent à convaincre qui que soit, même à ses propres oreilles ça sonnait comme une tentative désespérée de se justifier. Il valait qu'il lui parle, qu'il l'empêche de parler.

« Alois, pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, je tenais à m'excuser. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Pff, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Se dit Alois. Il avait voulu le baiser et maintenant il voulait jouer les gentils ?! N'importe quoi ! Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il n'était qu'un sale pervers ? Maintenant que Claude avait recommençait à lui parler, l'anxiété avait laissé place à l'énervement. Alois avait bien l'intention de l'embarrasser un peu plus, de lui montrer qu'il était comme tous les autres. Il se colla contre son siège, écarta légèrement les jambes et pris son air le plus aguicheur.

« Pourquoi Monsieur Faustus, vous n'avez pas aimé ? C'est pour ça que vous avez arrêté ? Ou alors c'est parce que vous n'arriviez pas à la redresser ? » Dit-il en éclatant de rire. « Vous voulez réessayer ? Vous ne seriez pas le premier à me violer, vous savez. »

« Ça suffit ! Je t'interdis de dire de telles choses. J'ai commis une erreur tout à l'heure, mais je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. Et ne parle de toi comme-ci tu ne valais rien et que ce qu'on te faisait n'avait pas d'importance. Tu vaux mieux que ça Alois. »

Alois ne put rien répondre à ça, personne ne lui avait jamais des choses comme ça. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il se souciait vraiment de lui ?

Claude était également surpris par ses propres paroles et par leurs véhémences. Bien que l'invitation d'Alois lui avait fait de l'effet, il avait sans aucun doute envie d'Alois, il était trop tard pour le nier, mais ces mots, cette façon de se comporter avec lui… Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, Claude ne voulait pas être un pervers, un violeur de plus dans la vie d'Alois. Il ne voulait pas le blesser. Il ne voulait pas être _comme eux_.

Il arriva enfin devant chez Alois, « Est-ce que ça va aller ? »

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. » Répondit timidement Alois. Il sortit rapidement de la voiture et rentra dans la maison.

Toute la soirée, Claude repensa à ce qu'il avait fait et aux conséquences que ça pourrait avoir pour lui. Finalement il n'avait même pas demandé à Alois de ne rien dire. Peut-être qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il était déjà au commissariat en train de porter plainte. La police pouvait débarquer d'un instant à l'autre. Il ne pourrait plus être professeur mais ça il s'en fichait. On ne lui permettrait probablement plus d'effectuer ses recherches, plus aucun labo ne voudrait l'engager. Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à Alois, il ne pouvait bien sûr pas l'appeler chez lui à cette heure-ci, ça paraîtrait trop suspect. Il faudrait qu'il attende de le voir demain au lycée. A supposer qu'il n'est pas déjà tout raconté à la police comme il le craignait. Il n'était déciment pas fait pour être un criminel, le stress le tuerai c'est certain. Claude passa une nuit très agitée, et trouva difficilement le sommeil.

Alois aussi eu du mal à s'endormir. Les mots que lui avait dits Claude dans la voiture lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire. Il voulait qu'il se respecte ? Il ne voulait pas le forcer ? Maintenant qu'il y repensait même quand il l'avait touché ça ne l'avait pas trop gêné. Après tout, Monsieur Faustus ne lui avait pas fait mal, il ne l'avait pas forcé, d'accord il avait été surpris mais peut-être que s'il a dit non il aurait arrêté. Personne n'avait jamais arrêté avant même quand il les suppliait, alors il n'avait même pas pensé à essayer. Mais finalement il avait arrêté tout seul. Alois se demandait toujours pourquoi ? Apparemment ce n'était pas parce qu'il voulait qu'Alois lui fasse des trucs cochon, vu qu'il lui avait dit de se respecter. Peut-être qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'Alois ne lui plaisait pas vraiment finalement, ou alors il trouvait qu'il était un garçon trop facile. C'est vrai qu'il ne s'était débattu dans la salle et il lui avait fait des avances dans la voiture. Ça avait dû le dégouter. Il devait penser qu'Alois n'était qu'une pute. Il était mort de honte à cette idée. Comme il allait réagir quand il le reverrait demain, il valait sûrement mieux l'éviter.

**Le lendemain**, Claude ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de constamment regarder autour de lui. D'abord il craignait toujours qu'Alois ait prévenu la police, et ensuite il espérait autant qu'il redoutait croiser ce dernier dans les couloirs. Cependant il dû tout de même attendre son heure de cours avec lui pour enfin l'apercevoir. Si Claude craignait que l'attitude d'Alois envers lui n'ait changé, il s'était apparemment fait du souci pour rien. Alois ne le regardait pas plus que d'habitude, en fait il le regardait encore moins. Il l'ignorait complétement. Claude passa de l'inquiétude et l'appréhension à l'agacement et la frustration. Comment pouvait-il paraître aussi normal après ce qui s'était passé la veille. Peut-être tout simplement qu'il le méprisait. Si ça se trouve, il avait trouvé très amusant de voir Claude se ridiculiser de la sorte. Il fallait qu'il lui parle après les cours, qu'il le coince quel part, Alois n'avait pas à le traiter comme ça. Il devait lui montrer que ce n'était pas un jeu.

Cette heure de cours n'aurait pas pu passer plus lentement. En plus dès qu'il cherchait à croiser le regard d'Alois celui-ci s'empressait de le détourner. Lorsqu'enfin la sonnerie annonçant pause déjeuner retentie, Claude interpella Alois.

« Alois, tu peux rester cinq minutes, s'il te plait, j'ai à te parler. » Si les autres élèves furent surpris de voir leur professeur retenir un élève après la sonnerie, ils ne le laissèrent pas paraître. Alois, lui, l'était. Après hier, il était persuadé que son professeur préférerait l'éviter, il devait le mépriser pour s'être comporté comme ça. En plus il lui avait avoué qu'il avait déjà été violé. En général ça mettait les gens mal à l'aise, et d'habitude Alois s'en fichait, mais cette fois ci c'était différent, même s'il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi.

Claude attendit que le flot d'élève est évacué la salle, puis se tourna vers Alois. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait en face de lui, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il devait lui dire. Il y avait à peine deux minutes, lorsqu'il s'était laissé dominer par sa colère, il avait une idée très précise de ce qu'il voulait lui communiquer. Mais à présent, Alois le regardait, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose, la boule de colère qui avait submergé Claude avait diminué et les mots lui manqués. Alois se sentait mal à l'aise, Monsieur Faustus le regardait avec une grande intensité, comme s'il attendait quelque chose, Alois détourna les yeux une nouvelle fois. La frustration gagna Claude de nouveau.

« Pourquoi tu ne me regarde pas dans les yeux. » Dit-il avec énervement. « C'est à cause d'hier, c'est ça ? Ça t'a dégouté à ce point-là ? Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé. »

« Non, c'est pas ça, c'est bon. »

« Alors quoi ? Quel est le problème avec moi, je vois bien que tu ne m'aime pas. Pourquoi si ce n'est pas à cause de ce que je t'ai fait ? »

« Non, je ne vous déteste pas, je vous assure que ça va. » Alois était de plus en plus embarrassé, il n'osait rien dire.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne me regarde ! » Claude haussa le ton. « Regarde-moi ! » Ordonna Claude. Mais Alois ne réagit pas, il se contentait d'observer ses chaussures. Alors c'était comme ça ! Il n'était même plus digne d'un regard. Il avait commis une seule petite erreur et maintenant Alois le haïssait. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça, il n'était allé si loin dans la vie pour être traité ainsi par un gamin. « Puisque c'est comme ça que tu le prend, je vais t'obliger à me regarder. »

Claude agrippa Alois et l'entraina vers le fond de la salle. Il le poussa contre le mur et se colla contre lui. Il savait qu'il agissait de façon irrationnelle, Alois n'avait rien fait de mal, c'est lui qui était en cause et c'était normal qu'il ne veuille plus avoir à faire à lui. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il le voulait. Sa colère n'était qu'une excuse pour agir, son désir pour ce garçon était trop fort. Il colla sa bouche contre celle d'Alois et tenta d'y introduire sa langue. Alois était de nouveau surpris mais moins que la dernière fois, apparemment ce prof avait quelques problèmes à régler. Ses paroles contredisaient complétements ses actes. Mais ça ne le gênait pas trop. En un sens il était soulagé parce que ça voulait dire qu'il ne le dégoutait pas, et puis il n'était pas trop méchant, juste un peu bizarre alors il décida de se laisser faire. Il ouvrit la bouche et laissa passer la langue de Monsieur Faustus. Au moins il embrassait bien, la dernière fois il avait été trop surpris pour s'en rendre compte. Alois n'avait pas trop l'habitude qu'on l'embrasse, mais les rares fois où ça lui était arrivé, il avait eu envie de vomir. Là, il aimait bien, c'était agréable, Claude explorait chaque recoins de sa bouche, lui caressait la langue avec la sienne, les sensations, que cela lui procurait, étaient enivrantes. Les mains de Claude n'étaient pas en reste, elles glissaient sur son corps, effleuraient son torse. Ces effleurement se firent plus appuyés, il le tripotait, lui pinçait les tétons les tétons à travers sa chemise, ce qui fit gémir Alois. Claude en voulait plus, il voulait sentir sa douce peau contre la paume de ses mains, la dernière fois il n'en avait eu qu'un bref aperçu, cette fois il voulait en profiter, il voulait mémoriser chaque centimètre de son corps. Il défit les boutons de sa chemise un à un lentement, il laissait ses doigts effleurer sa peau au fur et à mesure qu'il le déshabillait. Alois en frissonnait de plaisir. Tout était si différent avec cet homme, les autres fois, il avait toujours était pressé que ça se termine et qu'on le laisse tranquille. Mais avec lui, il voulait que ça dure encore plus longtemps, qu'il le touche encore plus. C'était bizarre, pour l'instant Claude semblait donner sans rien recevoir, il le caressait, lui donnait du plaisir mais il n'avait encore rien fait faire à Alois. Claude se colla encore plus contre Alois et ce dernier put sentir son érection contre sa cuisse. Il lui faisait bien de l'effet finalement, c'était grisant de sentir qu'il le désirait et très fort d'après ce qu'il pouvait sentir, cela excitait Alois encore plus. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort, Claude fit glisser une de ses mains jusqu'à son pantalon, il l'ouvrir, mis sa main dans le caleçon d'Alois et attrapa son sexe déjà bien tendu. Le contact de cette main sur son membre était indescriptible, il lui envoyait des vagues de plaisir à travers tout le corps. Puis Claude commença un va et viens le long son sexe, d'abord lent puis de plus en plus rapide, il décalotta son gland, fit passer son pousse sur la fente. Claude était très attentif aux réactions d'Alois, il voulait à tout prix qu'il aime ça, et ça avait l'air de marcher. Alois était envahie par le plaisir toujours plus intense, c'était trop bon, il ne pouvait pas tenir longtemps.

« Monsieur Faustus ! » Il vint comme ça dans la main de Claude, en criant.

« Appel moi Claude. Ce serait ridicule de continuer à m'appeler monsieur après ce qui vient de se passer. » Alois se demanda comment Claude pouvait rester aussi lucide alors que de tout évidence lui aussi était extrêmement excité.

« Vous n'avez pas encore… Vous savez… Vous voulez que je… »

« Inutile de ma vouvoyer aussi. » Claude pris la main d'Alois et la dirigea vers son sexe. « Là. » Dit-il.

C'est tout ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse ! Il le prenait pour un gamin ou quoi. Il pouvait faire plus que ça, il voulait absolument impressionner Claude. Il s'agenouilla devant lui, défit son pantalon et sortit son sexe de son caleçon. Il entendit une exclamation surprise dans la respiration de Claude qui lui fit très plaisir. Il caressa un peu sa queue puis la mit dans sa bouche. Il commença par téter le gland tout en faisant des va viens le long sa colonne de chaire avec sa main. Puis il passa sa langue sur son membre et ses bourses. Finalement il se mit à le sucer. Claude, à l'inverse d'Alois, ne faisait pas beaucoup de bruit, mais il avait l'air d'apprécier. Il pouvait ! Alois savait très bien ce qu'il faisait, il savait que ça lui ferait plaisir. Ce dernier mit une main sur la tête d'Alois, mais contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, il ne le força pas à le prendre plus profond dans sa gorge, il se contentait de lui caresser les cheveux. Claude dura plus longtemps qu'Alois, mais au bout d'un moment il n'en pu plus, il essaya de prévenir Alois en lui tira un peu la tête en arrière. Celui-ci plutôt que de s'écarter suça Claude de plus en plus vite et le pris plus profondément. Il jouit violement dans sa bouche, Alois sentit de puissant jet de sperme envahir sa bouche et s'empressa de tout avaler. Il était sûr que ça plairait à Claude, cet homme lui avait donné du plaisir et il voulait vraiment lui rendre l'appareil. En effet Claude avait adoré, Alois était incroyable, jamais il n'avait pris un tel pied. Mais maintenant que l'excitation et le plaisir redescendaient, il eut conscience de ce qu'il venait faire et du risque incroyable qu'il avait pris. Ça allait beaucoup plus loin que de simplement tripoté rapidement un élève dans un moment d'égarement, bien que cela ce fut suffisamment grave en soi. Il avait fait jouir Alois et l'avait laissé lui faire une fellation. Le pire c'était qu'il n'avait pas du tout était discret. Heureusement que tout le monde était partit déjeuner et que les couloirs étaient vides sinon ils se seraient fait prendre, et les conséquences aurait été désastreuses. Mais malgré l'angoisse qu'il éprouvé à l'idée d'être pris et la honte qu'il ressentait par rapport à ce qu'il venait de faire, Claude avait encore envie d'Alois, il voulait recommencer et même allait plus loin encore. Ça n'avait pas l'air de gêner Alois, alors peut-être qu'il pouvait, s'il était d'accord, alors ce n'était pas si grave, n'est-ce pas ?

Alois et lui s'essuyèrent et rajustèrent leurs vêtements dans un silence gêné. Aucun d'eux ne savait quoi dire par rapport à ce qui venait de se passer. Alois ne savait pas comment Claude allait réagir maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il avait encore un peu peur qu'il devienne méchant tout à coup, et ce silence ne l'aidait pas à se rassurer. Claude, lui, ne savait comment demander à Alois s'il voulait le revoir, recommencer mais ailleurs, c'était assez embarrassant de proposer ça à un élève. Comme Claude ne disait toujours rien, Alois se dirigea vers la porte. Claude ne pouvait le laisser partir comme ça, il avait le sentiment que s'il le laissait s'en aller sans rien tenter, il n'aurait plus aucune chance avec lui. Au moment où Alois allait atteindre la porte, il le retint par le bras.

« Attends ! Alois… est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, c'est… ça va. » Alois était finalement encore plus gêné que quand il ne disait rien, il se mit à rougir. Pourtant il aurait dû n'avoir aucune raison d'être embarrassé, ce n'était quand même pas sa première fois. Peut-être que c'était parce que c'était la première fois qu'il était d'accord, et aussi parce que qu'il ne détestait pas Claude.

« Dis-moi, est ce que tu voudrais… que je te raccompagne aussi ce soir. »

« Euh…Je… »

« Et avant on pourrait passer chez moi… mais seulement si tu en as envie. » Il n'en fallut pas plus à Alois, on ne lui avait jamais demandé s'il avait envie avant, on ne lui avait jamais laissé le choix. Cet homme l'intriguait, ça avait été le cas dès le début, c'était pour ça qu'il avait tout fait pour ne pas le regarder et décidait de ne pas s'investir dans son cours. Il avait eu un peur de la façon dont il le regardait et avait espéré se faire oublier de lui. Mais maintenant il était comme ensorcelé par Claude, il voulait en savoir plus sur lui, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête comme ça.

« Je suis d'accord. » Dit-il dans un souffle.

Cela soulagea énormément Claude. « Parfait alors rejoins moi sur le parking derrière l'école à 16h30, c'est bien à cette heure-ci que tu finis aujourd'hui ? Je t'y attendrais.

Alois hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire.

**Encore un nouveau chapitre. Cette fois Alois et Claude sont allés un peu plus loin. J'adore ces personnages, je les trouve plein de contradiction, les deux sont assez instables mais chacun à leur manière. Je vais me répéter mais laissez-moi des commentaires s'il vous plaît ! J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez.**


End file.
